Undertale: The lone Human
by TimTamz1010
Summary: This takes place in a timeline where chara and frisk both died and a new human with magic, tom fell down and is on his own journey


_**Authors note:**_ **this is my first undertale fanfic and feedback would be much appreciated**

* * *

A cold winters evening a lone human walked on a track up a mountain

"what are you doing, Tom?" a short girl with black hair ask

"I'm leaving, don't follow me, Samantha" Tom said

"Don't leave...please" Samantha said, tears began forming in her eyes

"Go home, Samantha, if you follow me i will kill you" Tom said

"P...Please...D...Dont leave me" Samantha said, she began crying and ran towards tom

Tom's left eye changed from blue to purple and a small amount of his brown hair turned white

"NO! Tom please don't do tha..."

Before she could finish she passed out

Tom's eye changed back but his hair didn't changed back fully

"damn, looks like I've been using my powers a little to much lately" Tom thought

he kept walking until he reached the top of the mountain, looked down the hall and back towards the town he had just left, his old home

"There's nothing left there for me" he thought

Tom jump down the hall, when he was 100 meters away from the ground he threw a rope with a hook on the end, the hook hit the wall stopping him when he was 20 meters away

"that was close" Tom thought

but right after he finished that thought the rope snapped leaving a small part of it in his hand

"fuck!" he thought as he hit the ground knocking him out

* * *

"god dammit wake up!" a voice said, it sounded very distant to Tom "wake up you idiot!"

Tom opened his eyes seeing a flower with a face

"what the hell?! a talking flower?!" Tom screamed

"hehehehe, A weak human who's soul i can take!, unless you can kill me" flowey said

"a little flower can't be to strong, I'll kill you fast" Tom said standing up

"no, my child, do not do that" a voice said

"shit, I'll be going" flowey said as he left

out of the shadows all tall goat human hybrid

Tom's eyes widened, he smirked "well even though the flower's gone i can still kill the goat" he thought

"do not kill me, my child, i am here to help you" she said "my name is toriel"

Tom thought about it "i shouldn't kill her right now, she could become, but what if she try's to kill me? I'll keep her around...for now"

Tom walked towards toriel

"good, now take my hand, child" she said

tom took toriels hand and walked with her

"where are we going?" tom asked

"to my house" toriel smiled

* * *

 **Toriels House  
**

"This is your room" toriel said standing in front of a room with tom "'i'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

toriel left and tom went into his new room

"kill her" a faint voice said

tom's eyes widend

"kill her, kill her, kill her, kill her" it was getting louder

"Who..." tom said turning around

"KILL HER!" the voice said, almost as if it was screaming

Tom fell to his knees, he felt weak, he suddenly saw a person, only for a second but it was there

"What...What was that" tom said to himself

tom walked out of his room towards the kitchen

"toriel...when can i...go outside, i want to meet the other monsters" tom said

"my child, you will not leave this house...you will be killed" Toriel said

"I'm not as weak as i look, tori, i can fight"

"no...he is to strong, he will take your soul, thats all he wants, human souls, so he can leave"

"tori, dont worry, ill be fine"

"no you'll stay here forever"

Tom walked of and went into his room and laid on his bed

"dammit, ill guess i'll have to sneak out of here" he thought as he fell asleep

* * *

 **hours later**

Tom woke up to a loud sound

"was that...under me?" he thought as he stood up and walked out of his room

"tori?" he said slowly

tom kept walking and he heard another noise, even louder this time, it was definitely under him

"TORI?!" he yelled as he ran and jumped down the stairs "TORI!"

he ran down the tunnel and found toriel, breaking the exit to the other areas

"t...tori, why?"

"to save you"

"dammit toriel let me go out there"

"its too late, the exit is sealed off"

"ill destroy the rocks you put there"

"then ill stop you"

toriel charged a magic attack in her hand and threw it towards tom, he instinctively activated his powers, his eye turned purple and more of his hair turned white

"toriel i dont want to hurt you" he said as he dodged her attack and ran towards toriel

"nor do i, but i will if i have to" she replied

purple mist appeared around his hand as he ran and punched toriel, sending her into a wall

"toriel let me pass"

"you shall not pass" she said

tom shook his head "damn puns" he said under his breath

toriel stood up and threw another, larger magic attack at tom but he was still able to dodged it

"i guess i'll have to do it" tom thought

he looked into her eyes and used his powers to knocked her out, the same way he did to samantha

purple mist appeared around his hand and he punched the exit, making an opening for him so he could leave

"goodbye, toriel" he said and deactivated his power, his hair now a quarter white

tom left Toriels house and saw someone in the distance, a skeleton, it was short with a blue jumper on

"What should i do with this person?" tom thought

"kill him" the same voice as before said "kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him!"

the voice only stopped when tom passed out from the pain of using his powers

* * *

 **thats the end of this chapter, hope you liked it  
**


End file.
